Toranvas: Towns and Cities (Pre.C)
Kubo Before Sahira's Plague Kubo was a small struggling town that kept to itself. It didn't have much in terms of monetary wealth nor anything valuable to trade, but they muddled through and build what they needed whenever they needed it. During the dark years of the Plague Kubo became the hub of fighting against it. The elves in Amran Edhil pumped resources into the town and built first class facilities to cope with the expected influx of foot traffic. The locals were resistant to the sudden changes at first, but it gave them a strong sense of purpose. They were going to be key in helping the human race survive. Within a year the elves had created a pocket dimension in order to keep the remaining healthy humans safe from infection. While the elves were focusing on that, the locals helped build a new infrastructure. They set up a new medical centre, new barracks, and new farmlands. After all if they were going to be caring for people, they are going to need a way to feed them all. And with that Kubo's economic value exploded. Bleak Burn A quiet town in the south east corner of Toranvas. They had close ties with Bexley, trade between the two towns was rich and well received. Bexley supplied wood and Bleak Burn create the tools that they use, it was a mutually beneficial arrangement. Then the trade stopped rather abruptly. Bleak Burn erected walls that span 45ft high, and about 7ft wide. The sky above these walls darken, clouds gather and there seems to be a perpetual storm. Then it is gone. The skies above Bleak Burn once again match the rest of the local weather. This strange shift occured 7 years before Sahira's Plague. Vogdarim A city with it's main export being the ores and precious stones found in the Ironbeak Mountain range. The city grows their own crops and feeds the population without issue, provided that the yield is okay. Due to the proximity of the Ironbeak mountains most of the populous are pretty good at identifying and working with various metals. Bexley This is a large town that has built a great reputation for it's unique and skilful wood work. It is a town full of proud craftsmen and hard workers that work with nature to maintain their high standing amongst tradesmen. For every tree that they cut down they plant three in its place, and carefully cultivate the forest that offers them their livelihood. A few amongst the denizens are versed in druidic magics that aid in the growth of the forest. Bexley export not only their craft across Toranvas but also raw materials. They either ship out the materials as either the rough cut logs, or they carve them to the client's specifications. Greycott A town that was built next to a river by some of the first settlers. The land is incredibly fertile thanks to the fresh water that runs nearby. Despite being one of the oldest towns in Toranvas is doesn't look it. It established itself as a farming town that yields a large amount of crops for the surrounding areas. They also take pride in raising healthy and free range livestock. Recently a pack of wolves has moved in nearby and the farmers have come to an agreement with these wolves: Any livestock that is sick or elderly gets given to the wolves as food; in exchange the wolves patrol the farmlands and protect the crops, animals, and town. Amran Edhil The Capital city of the Elves is located at the centre of five surrounding cities on the eastern seaboard of Toranvas. It is a massive city surrounded by walls that reach out for the skies, and behind those walls is an esteemed school of wizardry and numerous research facilities that are constantly fighting to expand their arcane knowledge. Amran Edhil is run by a monarchy surrounded by a council of advisers, this is the model that the tri-kingdom was based on once it was re-established after the Cadere. Sandorrem Place holder